It's Complicated
by addict-writer
Summary: Out of boredom, Brian creates a Facebook account. That way he discovers Justin's relationship status and demands answers. They come to a conclusion that makes Michael's head spin. One-shot.


**A silly little thing my mind came up with. It's a one-shot so this is all there is for this story. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

People did all kinds of crazy things when they were bored. That was the only sound explanation Brian found to his stalking.

It was a few years after Justin's departure to New York, and he kept hearing everyone talking about Facebook. As much as he was pro new technology, he was reluctant to accept this new social media website.

Until boredom won and he decided to see what the fuss was about.

He went through the initial stage of setting up his account, before looking around at what was going to show on his profile and then looked up his friends. The first he searched for was Michael, having heard him talk endlessly about it.

Brian clicked the Friend Request button, snorting. It was so stupid to ask his best friend for friendship.

While he was busy searching for a picture in his computer to set as his profile picture, a notification came, letting him know Michael Novotny-Bruckner had accepted his friend request. The next second, a box popped-out at the bottom of the screen like a chat.

 **Michael Novotny-Bruckner:** Welcome to civilization!

 **Brian Kinney:** I have one friend! Yuppie! :))

 **Michael Novotny-Bruckner:** I'm sure everyone has facebook by now. You have a lot to catch up on…

 **Brian Kinney:** Fuck off, Michael! I prefer the email or the plain old cell phone to keep in touch.

 **Michael Novotny-Bruckner:** Don't you have YM too?

 **Brian Kinney:** I haven't used it in ages…

 **Michael Novotny-Bruckner:** I'll help with your friend list. You can add Ben too. I think Ted has one too (you can ask him since he's there)

 **Michael Novotny-Bruckner:** Oh, and of course…Justin. That is if you want to see what sort of debauchery he is doing in NY

 **Brian Kinney:** He has facebook? Why don't we talk about these things?

 **Michael Novotny-Bruckner:** Because you were against it until a few minutes ago. Why did you set up an account?

 **Brian Kinney:** boredom…

Brian typed in the search bar Justin's name and a list of many Justin Taylors came on.

 **Brian Kinney:** How the fuck do I know which Justin? Btw thx for using your full name. It was easy finding you, Mikey

 **Michael Novotny-Bruckner:** I just checked…he has a picture of a cat…small and white

 **Michael Novotny-Bruckner:** gotta go…client

Brian scrolled through the many Justins and spotted the one with the cat as a profile picture fast. He clicked on him and looked at the profile to make sure it was Sunshine. The "about" area confirmed his suspicious. This Justin was from Pittsburgh, his interest was arts, but what caught Brian's eye was his relationship status. It said "it's complicated."

He clicked the Friend Request button, before returning to his own profile and finishing his "about" part, selecting the "single" checkbox. He also found a non-descriptive picture, like Justin's, but his was of a rainbow at which's end was a heart. Brian contemplated his choice, but shrugged and decided to go with that picture, only to see what his friends would say.

For the next hour, he busied himself with finding his friends.

Ted burst into his office a few minutes before five in the evening, his phone in his hand. "I got an odd friend request on Facebook. Did you set up an account?"

"It must be my alter ego," Brian muttered, still focused on learning more about this Facebook shit. A few seconds later, Ted accepted his request, making Brian glance up. "Oh, lookie, we're friends now!"

"Interesting picture there."

"Unlike yours." Bran fake-gagged at Ted's profile picture showing Ted and Blake cheek to cheek, smiling.

"You wish you had a picture like that with Justin."

"Fuck off, before I decide to fire you."

"See you tomorrow!" Ted left, laughing.

A few hours later, Brian was on his phone at the bar in Babylon. Instead of looking around at the horny, sweaty guys, his eyes were fastened on his Facebook page. Justin was the only one who hadn't accepted his request.

"Now you understand why we spend so much time on the phone." Emmett chuckled, bumping into his shoulder.

"Do you have Justin as a friend?"

"Sure, but he's rarely on there. I think he set up the account for his art mostly."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Why? Do you understand why we're upset when we're not friends on there with a real life friend? It must be tough since he's more than your friend, eh?"

"Shut up, Honeycutt. I can't believe I succumbed to this shit. I can delete the account just as easy as I made it."

"Once in, there's no way out, my friend!"

"This is not Hotel California. It's just Facebook." Brian downed his fifth shot of Beam. "I'm off."

By the time he got home, he was ready to call Justin and scream at him for not accepting his friend request.

He settled on the bed with his laptop, signed into Facebook, and beamed when he noticed a new notification.

 _You are now friends with Justin Taylor._

Brian felt awfully childish as he giggled, clicking the message box.

 **Brian Kinney:** Twat! About time you befriended me!

He had to wait ten minutes to get a reply.

 **Justin Taylor:** I thought it was a prank at first, then I saw Michael's message about you being on fb now. Wow!

 **Brian Kinney:** Nice kitty

 **Justin Taylor:** You like? Really? Cuz next time you visit you're going to meet him personally

 **Brian Kinney:** it's yours? Are you crazy? Get rid of it or I'm never visiting again!

 **Justin Taylor:** calm down! He's cute. You'll like him. Blanco is his name…not very original, huh?

Brian shuddered. Cat hair—it was all he could think of, but of course, if Justin wanted the cat, he couldn't object.

 **Justin Taylor:** when are you coming over? I miss you

 **Brian Kinney:** when you answer what you mean by 'it's complicated'….

 **Brian Kinney:** I thought it was clear as daylight, Sunshine

 **Justin Taylor:** you mean the relationship status? You didn't have a fb account and a boy has to keep his peers guessing

 **Brian Kinney:** srsly? I mean…SRSLY?

 **Justin Taylor:** I'm the one closest to the teens' age and you don't see me writing crap

 **Brian Kinney:** until you change that shit, I'm single

 **Justin Taylor:** WHAT?

 **Justin Taylor:** Just checked your profile. You joking, right?

 **Brian Kinney:** not in the least.

 **Justin Taylor:** domestic partnership or open relationship?

 **Brian Kinney:** it's up to you

 **Justin Taylor:** I'm tempted to choose 'married' but I don't want you to have a heart-attack

 **Brian Kinney:** we're wearing the rings…

 **Justin Taylor:** take a look at my relationship status :-p

Brian rushed to check and smiled at seeing what Justin had decided to put as his relationship status: _engaged_. Brian chose the same for himself, before returning to the chat box.

 **Brian Kinney:** 'married' would have worked, but it's up to you

 **Justin Taylor:** you serious?

 **Brian Kinney:** if you still want…

 **Justin Taylor:** they're going to legalize it in NY state soon…or so I hear

 **Brian Kinney:** let me know when

 **Justin Taylor:** you serious?

 **Brian Kinney:** Justin, have I ever said something I didn't mean?

A new message distracted Brian from his conversation with Justin.

 **Michael Novotny-Bruckner:** ENGAGED? Did you click the wrong thing?

 **Brian Kinney:** you don't see me shouting at your choice of 'in a civil union' when you're actually married… we're engaged. We're not lying

 **Michael Novotny-Bruckner:** holy shit! Justin changed his too! You two are a creepy duo on Facebook

 **Justin Taylor:** how was your day?

 **Justin Taylor:** is the new DJ any good?

 **Justin Taylor:** Brian?

 **Justin Taylor:** we can change the relationship status back if you're going to ignore me now that we're engaged…

 **Brian Kinney:** Sorry! Mikey's driving me crazy. How about I call you for hot phone sex? I knew why I didn't get myself involved in this Facebook shit!

 **Justin Taylor:** Call me! Call on me…

 **Brian Kinney:** Are you drunk? I'm rethinking the whole phone sex

 **Justin Taylor:** just call me. :*

Brian dialed Justin's number, scowling at Michael's influx of messages.

"Hey, Stud!" Justin purred.

"Hey yourself, twat."

"Who forced you to create the account?"

"No one. I was bored out of my mind. I knew you were busy with your new show…"

"Yeah, about that…"

"Something wrong?"

"It fell through, but good news! I got a call from a guy in Pittsburgh…some Mr. Jones, from a small gallery downtown. I'm coming back!"

Brian lounged back on his bed, lighting himself a cigarette. "You know the story about the boy who cried wolf…"

"I am, Brian! This time, I really am coming back."

"Awesome. We'll change the story into 'You and me and the ghost' from 'Me and the ghost'."

"For the last time, there's no ghost at Britin! The house is just old."

"That's what you say, but wait until you get here."

"I've spent many a night at home. There was no ghost."

"Maybe he was shy. I swear he's a voyeur. He watches me jerk off in the shower."

Justin barked a loud laugh. "Christ, Brian! You come up with the craziest shit in the world."

"I think he's watching me as we speak."

"Well, you better tell him you're spoken for, and I'll kill him all over again if he tries to hit on you."

"Now who's insane, Sunshine?"

"Do we know for sure it's a he?"

"Definitely. I think I heard a manly moan last time I had someone over."

"Jesus! You need a hobby. Did you think this might be your imagination? This ghost never appeared while I was over. It's your brain playing tricks on you when you're alone. It's okay to be scared, Brian."

"I'm not fucking scared. We have a ghost, Justin."

"Whatever you say. Don't worry, JT is on his way to save Rage from the bad ghost."

* * *

 **I've got more one-shots in-making...some longer, some short like this one. stay tuned. Until then...there are the multi-chapters stories in progress of being posted ;)  
**


End file.
